


Impatient

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Junkrat's impatiences gets on Roadhog's nerves.





	

**Impatient**

If there was one thing that Junkrat would ever bless a god for, (that wasn't an explosion) it would be the view of his bodyguard that he had right now. Junkrat was on his knees, sitting back on his heels, staring up at the massive man he'd come know and care for a lot in the past year.

Roadhog towered of Junkrat more than usual due to his seated position. The man looked like a god with the sun of the outback shining behind him. His mask was lifted up partly, resting against his silver ponytail, showing off the lower part of his face. Roadhog's unique under-bite stuck out between plump lips that let out grunts and growls. A few scars could be seen on his lips, jaws, and cheeks. Further down Roadhog's chest heaved and glistened with sweat from the heat of the sun and his own movements. His massive stomach jiggled with the movements as well, and it took a lot of effort for Junkrat to not touch it. He kept his hands to himself as ordered not long ago, and had a hand wrapped around his own cock. He just wanted to kiss Roadhog everywhere, lick him everywhere, touch him, and mark him.

He loved Roadhog from head to toe, he was just so strong and big in every way, and it was truly in _every way_. Roadhog's dick was average length, but impressively thick, the biggest Junkrat had ever seen honestly. It curved nicely and was almost completely covered by Roadhog's hand as he jerked it. The tip of the cock was still able to be seen clearly on each pass and Junkrat licked his lips as he watched. Those massive hands scarred and callused, worked over Roadhog's cock quickly and had it leaking ribbons of precum. Junkrat had to resist even more to not try and taste it, and it seemed like Roadhog knew it too.

"Open up."

Junkrat looked up to the man with anticipation.

"Really?"

Roadhog gave a grunt and Junkrat gave a brilliant smile, showing off yellowed and crooked teeth, before doing as told. He opened his mouth wide and lidded his eyes as he saw Roadhog's cock get closer to his face. Junkrat stilled the hand on his dick as he felt Roadhog push his dick into his mouth and move his large hand to grip his head. Junkrat groaned in bliss as he tasted Roadhog on his tongue, then relaxed his throat and jaw as he felt his bodyguard start to thrust. Junkrat found himself pumping his cock in time with Roadhog's thrusts and closed his eyes completely as he lost himself.

Neither of them lasted much longer with how good it felt. Roadhog thrusted as quick as he could, without hurting Junkrat, before he practically slammed Junkrat's head onto his dick and came. His hot cum shot down Rat's throat, but it didn't stay that way. Roadhog pulled his cock out and finished up on Junkrat's face, covering the dirty junker in streaks of white. Junkrat came the second he felt Roadhog's cum hit his face—his cock releasing into his fist.

Junkrat shivered once he felt the last of the cum land on his face then opened one eye, the other having cum on it. He looked up at Roadhog to see him breathing hard and putting his gasmask back in place. He then looked down to Hog's cock to see it twitch and have a bead of cum on it. He leaned forward to lick it off, and Roadhog grunted at the feeling and pushed Junkrat back.

"Aw, come on mate! Just a little more!" Junkrat protested, but Roadhog shook his head.

"Not now. We shouldn't have stopped for this anyways," Roadhog huffed as he put his softening cock back into his overalls.

Junkrat pouted then wiped the cum off his face that was quickly drying in the heat.

"You know you wanted to do it as bad as me, Roadie," Junkrat retorted as he wiped the cum off into the dirt.

"You're impatience nearly made me wreck," Roadhog shot back and Junkrat burst out into laughter once he recalled what he did. He had been flirting and attempting to rub Roadhog's crotch from his place in the sidecar as they drove. Junkrat couldn't help that he was really horny and his actions nearly wrecked the bike—Roadhog having lost his concentration from the touching, and barely saved them from crashing. Junkrat fell back into the dirty as he laughed loudly then calmed down when Roadhog's body blocked the sun on him.

"What can I say? I love pork."

Junkrat could feel Roadhog's eyes rolling dramatically behind his mask, which sent Rat rolling once more. Roadhog just huffed and picked up the skinny junker and dropped him into his sidecar. Junkrat kept laughing as Roadhog got onto his bike and just as he was about to start it up he said, "You can have seconds when we make camp tonight."

Junkrat's laughter ceased and the motorcycle roared to life. The bike then started to roll on once more and Junkrat could feel his cock stiffen in his shorts.

* * *

****First RoadRat fic and pretty damn proud about it. Been craving to see this for a while and decided to finally write the darn thing. Hope yall liked it.**


End file.
